Kada Empire
|pre_and_suc_list= |prev_state= |prev_state_flag= |prev_state_list= |year_start=1893 |year_end= |next_state= |next_state_flag= |next_state_list= |state_flag=Kada |title=Kada, Kadana |civ_long_name=The Federal Union of Imperial Kada |civ_demonym=Kada, Kadan, Kadanan |state_languages=Galactic Basic Standard |population= |ethnicities= |capital_planet= |capital_state= |capital_city= |planets=Laktos |states=[[#States|'Thirty nine']] |cities= |religious_policies=State-specific, mostly free |religions= |state_religion=Atheism |ForcedReligion= |governmentlist= |government=Feudal democratic parliamentary republic |government1start= |government1end= |government1= |IP1=Emperor |IP1_1=Baleo Kalatrica |IP1_1start=2002 |IP1_1end=2009 |IP1_2=Hohirto Gekanjimy |IP1_2start=2009 |IP1_2end= |economy=Free market |economic_stability=Strong |currency= |currency_strength= |military= |militarylinked= |airforce= |army= |navy= |elite= |othermilitary= |eras= |starting_event=Foundation |starting_event_date=1893/09/15 |event1= |event1date= |ending_event= |edngin_event_date=}} The was an Imperial Federalist civilization based in The Appearence. Their government had an open stance against the extremes of capitalism, democracy and unionism, although the Kadas had aspects from all three subjects. Some nations within the federation disagreed with this stance, but did nothing about it as it rarely effected their lives. They were a founding member of the Appearence Imperial League, and their newly elected Emperor, Hohirto Gekanjimy emphasizes involvement in the league alot during speeches, and how "the Kadas must stand up as one until the evil forces are expelled," refering to those who go against imperialism. Terminology The term "Kada" derived from the last name of the founder of the nation, Timoui Kada. The three terms "Kada", "Kadan" and "Kadanan" can be used to describe a citizen or subject of the nation, where as only "Kada" and "Kadana" can be used as a shortened name of the nation. There is no difference in pronounciation between the "Kada" demonym and noun, and the context of the term would most likely give away it's intention. History Government and Politics Kada is a Federal Union ruled by an Emperor - and is therefore imperial - where thirty nine nations are unified under one grand rule, however have the power to execute day-to-day orders, such as manage a council. States A state is basically a nation under that falls under the federation. Each federaiton has its own seperate government, allowing each state to have a seperate regime. A nation sends representatives to a monthly meeting including all thirty nine states. States are fully independant, and can have their own legislature and practice complete self determination. The collective The collective is a grand-scale executive branch of the Kada Empire. It is made up of thirty nine parties, one from each state. The collective meets monthly and discusses matters that need to be discussed in an egalitarian form, in that all nations get the same say no matter how big or small they are. This egalitarian between nations had great influence on the Imperial Council of the Appearence Imperial League. A conclusion will be met including what body does what function, then it will be put in to practice. All other day-to-day orders are set out by a state's government. The collective is not constituted, and may therefore do anything, even take direct control of another state. This lack is generally accepted by the population, as the empire has been around for over a century and no corruption has occured due to the sheer amount of nations in the collective. A small amount of the populations, especially from dictatorial states, protest against the lack of a constitution, however this view has not gained publicity as nothing has gone wrong because of the lack. Any head representative may call up a vote to get a nation expelled from the collective by majority vote. Once expelled, a nation may reapply, however a majority vote by all nations in the collective is needed before they can be accepted. Geogoraphy